1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component, a transformer, a switching power supply unit, and a method for manufacturing a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
As a component installed in an automobile, there is known a switching power supply unit such as a DC-DC converter for converting a high voltage to a low voltage or converting a low voltage to a high voltage. As a coil component used for a switching power supply unit, for example, there is one known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-217311. The coil component disclosed in JP-A-2005-217311 has a coil winding and a tubular coil bobbin having electrical insulation properties that is inserted inside the coil winding.